


there must be something in the water

by lowkeyamen



Series: life is strange [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby!mark, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jaehyun hadn't expected to fall pregnant just yet, but thankfully he has Johnny by his side. They'll be able to cope, it's only a baby, right?





	there must be something in the water

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first i would like to thank whoever submitted this prompt as i've been wanting to write johnjae for a while i just couldn't think of a plot! secondly, i would like to apologise for the cliffhanger and time leap in this fic - tho its there because i want to make this into a full series!  
> when i was writing my enrara i got a little carried with this au, so i want to extend it in the future. think of this as just a little sample of whats to come!  
> pls enjoy!

"Oh my god." Jaehyun groaned into the pillow, arms buried underneath it. This was by far his favourite way to start a Saturday morning. No work. No hangovers. No plans for the rest of the day. Just waking up four hours after his alarm would usually go off with the sun streaming through the window and his favourite person in the whole world making him feel amazing. "Johnny-"

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes."

"You're so cute." Johnny smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Jaehyun's shoulder as the younger let out a shuddering breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaehyun arched his back as Johnny's fingers ran down his spine. "Okay, there. Right there."

"Harder?"

"Please." Jaehyun was in heaven right now. No one could make him feel the way Johnny could. He moaned as Johnny worked into him, a trail of open mouthed kisses making their way down his back, following fingers pressing into his skin, over his rib cage and lower until- "Woah. Johnny, wait! You're gonna crush her!"

"Wh-" Johnny climbed off of his boyfriend as Jaehyun tried to turn onto his back underneath him. The younger had been complaining about his back hurting and was over the moon when Johnny had offered him a massage. Now he was throwing him off. "Crush who?"

"The baby!" Jaehyun pouted, fingers rubbing gently into his stomach now he was flat on his back. Now his baby was safe. 

Johnny sighed. He couldn't even be annoyed because this was fucking adorable. 

"She - or he," they had no idea yet, it was far too early to tell, "is the size of a lentil, I don't think me giving you a massage is gonna crush our baby."

"You don't know that." Jaehyun stuck his nose in the air in defiance. He didn't even have a bump yet, but he was very protective of his little lentil. He was only seven weeks gone, they had found out early after some blood tests Jaehyun had a couple of weeks prior, and he had completely freaked out. He didn't feel ready. He and Johnny had talked about starting a family together. In the future. The very distant future. They wanted to be married and have a suitable family home and have stable jobs, but...things didn't always quite go to plan. 

Jaehyun had no idea what he wanted at first, he didn't know if he could cope with the pressures of carrying a baby. Not yet, anyway. 

But this was his and Johnny's baby. They had made him or her together, and just because it was sooner than they had expected, didn't mean they couldn't be the best parents in the world. They could do this. He knew they could. 

"You have freakishly large hands. You could, like, break my spine or something and pierce her. You could kill me _and_ our baby, Johnny."

Johnny rolled his eyes, when did Jaehyun get so dramatic? Was it a pregnant thing or something? Because only a few hours earlier his best friend and business partner, who also happened to be pregnant - twenty-two weeks along, in fact - had blown up because Johnny had bought the wrong shade of acrylic paint. It was too white, apparently, he needed more of an eggshell for the piece he was working on for a client and Johnny found himself driving around the city only minutes later looking for the perfect tube of paint cause he couldn't bare seeing Ten cry. 

"Okay, fine. No more massages then."

"I mean, let's not get crazy. Just...be careful. We're sensitive."

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from smiling so widely. That was the first time Jaehyun had ever used the term _'we'_ \- to refer to himself and the baby. And honestly? He loved it. 

It hadn't even been a week since they had agreed to keeping it, unsure as to whether it was the right time. Jaehyun had been so scared and Johnny would never have forced him to go through with a pregnancy he wasn't ready for. But he was beyond happy that Jaehyun felt the same way. That they were finally going to start a family of their own. 

They hadn't told anyone yet, obviously. It was far too soon and they were both terrified of jinxing things. Jaehyun wanted to wait until he was showing, until he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. So, for now, this was just between the two of them. 

"I'll be more careful next time." Johnny's fingers tips ghosted over Jaehyun's taut stomach. It was so weird that there was something - someone - in there. That in just seven months they were going to be parents. That they'd have this tiny little baby to look after and love. He was fully prepared for how fast it was going to go, he couldn't believe that Ten was already so big; it only seemed like a few weeks ago when the two of them were sat outside of the doctor's surgery as the younger cried into his chest. He was even more terrified than Jaehyun had been when he found out, but he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Ten this happy. Despite all of the complaining he did. "I would never want to hurt either of you."

Jaehyun flushed. How did he get so lucky? He couldn't think of anyone he'd rather do this with. Johnny was the love of his life. His everything. The two of them had been together for years - six, in fact. They'd already been through so much together, and Johnny had always been there for him. Always. He knew this wasn't going to be any different. He was glad he had someone so caring to look after him throughout his pregnancy. 

"I can't actually believe we're going to be Daddies. How crazy is that?"

Johnny kissed the grin clean off of Jaehyun's face. He couldn't help himself. He never imagined it was possible to fall even deeper in love after all these years, but...god. Just when he thought Jaehyun couldn't get any more perfect. He was wrong. 

"I was thinking...maybe you could be Mommy instead."

Jaehyun lurched backwards as Johnny leant in for another kiss. _Excuse me?_

"Mommy?"

"Yeah. It's cute."

Jaehyun's eyes narrowed. 

"How about I get _you_ knocked up and then you can be Mommy?"

"Oh, you think you can take me?"

"Think? What was it you were saying last night?" Jaehyun pretended to think to himself, as if he had forgotten. "Jaehyunnie...harder. I've been such a good boy. _Please."_

Johnny's jaw dropped as Jaehyun's voice got all nasally. He did _not_ sound like that. "I d- Wh- That's not fair!"

Jaehyun giggled as Johnny floundered. Adorable. He straddled his boyfriend, pinning him to the bed. "What's wrong baby? Use your words."

Johnny pouted. He _pouted._ Jaehyun was so mean. Where did he get off treating the love of his life like this? He lifted his hips up, trying to throw Jaehyun off in a pathetic show of dominance. 

"Ah-ah," Jaehyun chastised, grip tightening around Johnny's wrists. "I'm pregnant; you don't get to throw me about anymore. Think of the little lentil."

Johnny rolled his eyes, as if that's what they were referring to their child as. 

"Jae-" Johnny's attempt to regain a little power was brought to a halt as Jaehyun kissed him. Hard. And Johnny practically melted. How could he not with the person he adored more than anything on top of him, kissing him with such ferocity? How couldn't he submit when Jaehyun _always_ made him feel so good? "Baby..."

"What's my name?" Jaehyun whispered against plush lips as he felt Johnny go pliant underneath him. Perfect. 

"H-Hyung."

"Good boy." Jaehyun smirked. He had no idea how someone as gigantic and commanding as Johnny could be so damn cute at the same time, but he absolutely loved it. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jaehyun looked over himself in the mirror, turning to the side so he could inspect his not-quite-there bump. It was barely even a swell. He just looked kind of bloated, like he hadn't worked out in a while. Which, to be fair, he hadn't. He'd lifted a few weights, done a couple of push ups, but he was absolutely terrified of overdoing it, of spending at least a couple of hours in the gym after work. Of harming his baby in some way, even though his doctor had said it was okay...he didn't want to risk it. He was sure he could get his body back to its former glory after the baby was born. 

He was getting ready for his first midwife appointment, and he was terrified, to be honest. This person he had never even met before was going to be there throughout his whole pregnancy. What if he didn't like her? What if he got some old judgy woman that had a go at him for drinking in the first couple of weeks of his pregnancy even though he didn't know he was carrying? What if she looked down on him for having a baby unplanned? What if she asked about his and Johnny's situation? About how he wasn't even sure they would be able to afford this baby? What if she wanted to come visit their flat? He hadn't tidied up. Should he have tidied up? 

Oh god. 

He was absolutely dreading this. 

And to top it all off, Johnny wasn't even coming with him. He couldn't get out of a big pitch at work that would be really beneficial for them in the future if all went well. Johnny and Ten needed all the clients they could get at work, considering both of them were expecting. Jaehyun was surprised Ten was even still at work. He was already pretty big _,_ and even though he had quite a way to go, Johnny had said he'd been struggling.

But...he had Taeyong. That was something, at least. He had his best friend who had already been through all of this. And in fact, this midwife was the very person who brought Mark into the world, so she must be good, right? Taeyong would never settle for second best. 

Jaehyun had been terrified of anyone finding out his was pregnant to start with. Anyone but Johnny. Not only because then it would be real - and he still wasn't quite sure he'd wrapped his head around all of this - but he was crazy scared it was going to curse things. That might sound stupid, but there was so much that could go wrong in the first trimester he didn't want to risk it. 

But, Taeyong could read him like a book. Jaehyun was surprised he wasn't able to sniff it out like some kind of pregnancy bloodhound. Well, he kind of _did,_ but that's only because Jaehyun had thrown up in his car...stupid morning sickness, giving the game away. 

But it did feel like a weight off of his chest once he had finally opened up. Taeyong was his best friend in the whole world. Had been since they met in college six years ago. And he had been there in the hospital, over a year ago, when Taeyong gave birth to his own son. He was Jaehyun's only friend who had actually had a baby. It made him feel less alone in all of this now Taeyong knew. 

Don't get him wrong, Johnny was amazing. It may only be a few weeks since they found out, but his boyfriend was doing everything in his power to make Jaehyun feel comfortable.

It was just...Johnny didn't _get it_. Not totally. He didn't know what this was like. How he was feeling. How much of a hassle throwing up and being so damn sensitive to the tiniest of smells that never would have bothered him before. So it was great to have someone on side that understood exactly what he was going through. 

"Will you put your shirt on, already? We need to go."

Taeyong was stood at the doorway to Johnny and Jaehyun's bedroom; hand on one hip, Mark on the other. Bringing a one-year-old to a midwives office wasn't exactly ideal, but he couldn't find a sitter. And he couldn't let Jaehyun do this alone. 

"I'm coming!" Jaehyun whined. Taeyong was still as demanding as ever. He hoped his pregnancy would mean the elder would be a little softer on him, but if anything it was the opposite. He was constantly being bombarded with texts asking whether he was eating well or drinking enough. It was pretty cute to be honest. He was glad he had Taeyong in his life. 

He fidgeted in his seat as they sat in the waiting room. Taeyong had driven him over - in his own car this time. He didn't want to risk throwing up all over Taeyong's car again because the smell of the seats just knocked him sick for some reason. 

"You're gonna be fine, stop stressing. Yuta's great, trust me."

Jaehyun hummed. Yuta? That sounded Japanese or something...

"I'm just still kind of freaking out about this whole thing."

"Don't. You're gonna be a great Dad, okay? You're amazing with Mark. And I know you'll be even better when it comes to your own baby."

Jaehyun smiled softly to himself, Taeyong's reassurance meant a lot to him.

"Jaehyun Jung?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Jaehyun stood as a man with probably the best teeth he had ever seen on a human being approached him, a wide smile on his face. 

"I'm Yuta, nice to meet you."

Jaehyun gaped a little. _This_ was Yuta? This guy with bright red hair tied up in a little ponytail was going to be his midwife? He was expected some middle aged woman who, despite being tiny, would no doubt scare the shit out of him. Not...he wasn't even aware guys could be midwives. But- Then again. Why not. Right? 

"Let's get started."

Jaehyun's stress levels slowly declined as Yuta asked him questions. Questions he had been dreading, but actually, didn't mind answering when it came down to it. Yuta just seemed to put him at ease. And he was so thankful for that.

They talked about his job, and how he wanted to work right up to his due date because designing apps didn't exactly involve a lot of physical graft. He wanted to be able to save as much as possible, and to use as much of his maternity leave after the baby was born,

They talked about their living situation, and how they were hoping to move somewhere bigger before the baby came. Yuta reassured him that having a baby in a small apartment was definitely doable, and he shouldn't stress over not being able to find another place. Moving was a big deal, and moving while pregnant could often tip people over the edge.

They talked about his dietary habits, and how much he loved to exercise but was terrified of overdoing it and Yuta explained about a bunch of low intensity workouts and fitness classes he could do to keep in shape whilst carrying.

And they talked about Johnny. Actually, for a good half hour that was all they talked about. Jaehyun just couldn't help himself, not when Yuta was beaming back at him every time he broke into a shy dimpled smile, almost blushing at the thought of his long term boyfriend.

"I'm glad you have someone that's so supportive. It'll make your pregnancy a whole lot easier."

"Oh I could never have done it without Taeil." Taeyong commented, bouncing Mark in his lap. Surprisingly he wasn't even getting fussy, but then again, Yuta had given him some little knitted toys to occupy himself with. "Johnny's going to be amazing, I just know it."

Jaehyun smiled sheepishly. He knew that too, honestly. It was just about the only thing he wasn't freaking out about - the fact he knew Johnny was going to be there, by his side throughout the next seven months. He wasn't going to be alone.

"So, have you thought about where you want to give birth?"

Jaehyun cocked his head. Where? "Uh...well, hopefully not in the back of a taxi on the way to the hospital."

Yuta laughed softly. "So you'd like to be in a hospital?"

"Well- Yeah? Where else would I be?"

"You could have a home birth. A lot of people are opting for that these days. They feel more comfortable in their own bed."

Jaehyun gaped.

"In my _own bed?_ Like, the one me and Johnny sleep in?"

"Well...yeah. It can be nice to be in a familiar place."

Jaehyun gaped, turning to Taeyong who simply shrugged. Honestly, it was something he had considered but never ended up going through with. He just preferred the idea of the security the hospital offered. But if he had another one, then...who knew.

"Isn't that like...?” Jaehyun twisted his nose. "Super messy? I don't want all my, like...fluids where me and Johnny- you know?"

"Make babies?" Yuta smirked, an eyebrow quirking as the slight irony of it all. But Jaehyun simply nodded. That just- no. He definitely didn't want that.

"I want to be in a hospital. With like doctors and...drugs."

"Okay, great!" Yuta smiled, a smile Jaehyun was unable to avoid shooting back. "We can talk about your birthing plan in more detail in the future. This is just like an introductory appointment, so we'll get a couple of tests done and you're good to go."

Jaehyun left the doctors surgery after being weighed and measured and having his blood pressure taken (which he _hated)_ feeling pretty at ease. That wasn't as scary as he first thought.

"He's good, right?" Taeyong asked as Jaehyun slid into the passenger seat next to him, after having buckled Mark into his own little car seat. "I felt so safe with him when I had Mark. He was so caring and attentive throughout my whole pregnancy I just had to recommend him to you. I want you to have only the best."

Jaehyun smiled softly to himself, resisting the urge to cry as he hugged the little maternity folder Yuta had given him to keep all of his medical documents in to his chest. Whatever he had done in his past life to deserve a best friend like Taeyong must have been pretty amazing.

"I-"

"Don't-" Taeyong stopped him as a sniffle followed the first syllable, "even think about crying.”

"But-"

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to act all soft around me. Did you ever see me cry?"

"Are you even able to cry? Like, do you have tear ducts?"

Taeyong shot Jaehyun a sideways glance. "I actually cried the other day because Mark drew me a picture and even though I know he was just mindlessly scribbling it looked like a heart."

"That's so cute oh my god!" Jaehyun turned to look back at his godson, who was fast asleep in his car seat. Adorable. "It's crazy to think I'm going to have one of those soon."

"I know it seems like ages away, but it'll fly by, trust me. I miss being pregnant sometimes." Taeyong's bottom lip jutted out slightly. It had taken him so long to get used to being pregnant, and he spent so much time working he never really had the opportunity to enjoy it.

"Have another one."

Taeyong scoffed, an automatic response. Of course he wanted another one, it just...it didn't seem to be working for them right now. They'd been trying but- They wanted to keep things on the downlow, scared it would jinx their chances or whatever. "Maybe in a few years. We have enough on our plate with just Mark. We couldn't cope with two just yet."

"I'm not even sure we're going to be able to cope with one." Jaehyun played with the hem of his shirt, fingers prodding softly at his barely there bump.

"You will." Taeyong turned into Jaehyun's street, pulling up outside of the younger's apartment block. "You have Johnny and he's gonna be there with you the whole way. And you're both going to be amazing parents; you've already proven that with Mark. I don't let just anyone look after him, you know."

Jaehyun laughed under his breath. Okay, so that was true. Taeyong wouldn't leave Ten alone with Mark for more than an hour. "I guess..."

"Plus, you have to have another one." Taeyong smirked. "You need to get him back for getting you knocked up, right?"

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jaehyun pushed his way into Johnny's office with his shoulder, hands filled with food. It was the night before Christmas Eve and his boyfriend was still at work. Being a self-employed graphic designer meant he didn't have the opportunity to take much time off over Christmas. They had no choice but to work around the clock, and Jaehyun felt like the least he could do was bring them McDonald's.

"Okay, I'm here! Xuxi, they have some kind of nugget shortage so I couldn't get you twenty, but I did get you chicken selects instead, hope that's okay. And Ten-" Jaehyun almost dropped the bags of food as he turned into the office. Woah.

"Oh thank god, I'm absolutely starving. You remembered everything, right?"

Jaehyun's eyes widened as Ten waddled over to him. Holy fuck, he was...huge. His bump had always looked massive, maybe because Ten was so tiny to start with, but he had absolutely ballooned in the past few weeks since Jaehyun had seen him last.

"Uh, I think so, but...should you really be eating all of that?"

Ten scoffed as he grabbed one of the bags from Jaehyun, assuming that was his. He'd eat it regardless.

"You're not calling me fat, are you?"

"N-No, I just-"

"Because you're gonna look like this in a few months, and by that time I'll be super skinny again and you wouldn't want me to make fun of you, would you Jaehyun?" Ten smiled, that sickly sweet smile he did when he was being particularly sardonic.

"Ignore him." Johnny pressed a kiss to Jaehyun's forehead as Ten plonked himself back down in his seat with an exasperated sigh. "He's being extra cranky today."

"I just want to go home. This is mine and Kun's first Christmas together and I'm stuck here when I could be at home watching The Grinch and drinking hot chocolate with him." Ten sighed as he tore his Big Mac apart only to stick a couple of dollops of his caramel sundae in the middle. The three of them watched on in horror as he put the burger back together and took a huge bite out of it. "Like, it's Christmas in two fucking days and we still haven't even decorated the tree. It's up but it's like, naked."

Ten turned as he realised no one had responded, only to find Johnny and Jaehyun frozen in the middle of the room, and Xuxi looking across at him from his own desk.

"What?" Ten deadpanned. Why was everyone staring at him? "We just haven't had the time."

"Did you just put ice cream in your burger?"

"Yeah." Ten looked back at Xuxi like he was stupid. If he had just seen him do it then why was he even asking? "I don't know if you've noticed." Ten wheeled back in his chair, "but I'm pregnant. We eat weird shit. That's like the only pro of this whole deal."

"Don't cravings usually stop around this time?" Jaehyun cocked his head. It was something he had asked Yuta about considering his diet was so important to him.

Ten rolled his eyes. "He's been pregnant for all of five minutes and suddenly he's an expert."

Pregnant Ten had an ever shorter fuse than normal Ten. He was just so sick of his life. Some people absolutely revelled in being pregnant, but he most certainly did not fall into that category. He was gigantic, it felt like forever since he had even been able to see his toes, never mind bend over. He was tired all the fucking time, his baby had this annoying habit of kicking him in the bladder and if one more person asked him if he was expecting twins he was going to break their nose. 

And he still had sixteen weeks to go. He was absolutely dreading it. 

There was no way he was going through this again. If Kun even _dared_ to suggestthe idea of having more kids then he would have to be the one to get pregnant because there was no way he was lugging another one of his boyfriend's giant babies around for nine whole months.

"Have you not had any weird cravings at all?"

Jaehyun shook his head as Ten snorted again. Jaehyun was going to be one of those annoying people with the perfect pregnancy wasn't he? He'd just sail on through, barely even breaking a sweat, probably keep his perfect six pack intact.

"You're missing out. Wanna try?" Ten raised his eyebrows a little, offering the burger up to Jaehyun as the younger shied away.

"I'm good thanks."

"Your loss." Ten shrugged, tucking back in as he loaded up some YouTube video on his computer. He was his own boss. Fuck it.

"I'll try it."

Jaehyun's head turned, looking up at his boyfriend in horror. Seriously?

"What? It's like salty and sweet, right? It sounds pretty good."

Jaehyun threw Xuxi a look as Johnny sat himself down on the edge of Ten's desk, taking the disgusting burger concoction in his hands. He could just tell Johnny was going to use his pregnancy as an excuse to eat weird shit himself, stuff Jaehyun wouldn't usually let him get away with.

"It's actually really good." Johnny mumbled through a mouthful of food as Ten squeaked out a _'right?'_

Jaehyun suppressed a wave of nausea at the thought. He wasn't even sure he could eat his own lunch now... he needed to change the conversation. Fast.

"You excited for your baby shower, then?"

"Oh god, yes!" That was actually something Ten had been looking forward to; his pregnancy thus far had been a pain in the arse, but a whole party for him? Where he got to open presents? He couldn't wait! "I don't really know anything about it because Taeyong's organising the whole thing and he won't let me have any input because apparently I have no taste."

Xuxi suppressed a scoff, not wanting to be shouted at _yet_ again. He had only known Ten a couple of months and had already learnt that he should probably hold his tongue around the elder. He hoped that maybe it was just the hormones that made him so irate, and maybe he'd get to know a whole new Ten after the baby was born, but...well, he wasn't too sure.

He felt like he had just been dropped in the middle of this world of babies and morning sickness at the tender age of twenty-two. He had literally just left university, more used to conversations about shagging in the back seat of a car or being dared to drink pints of piss as opposed to whether Ten was going to make his placenta into pills after the baby was born.

It wasn't quite what he was used to, but he sort of enjoyed it anyway. He liked kids a lot, but he was nowhere near ready to have his own so he'd just live vicariously through his bosses when they had their own babies.

"We've got you a pretty amazing present, right Jae?" Johnny asked, sitting down in his own seat, patting his lap so Jaehyun could come join him and so he could eat his own food...separately. He guessed. He had this weird urge to put his own ice cream in his burger, but...he was going to resist. Mainly because he didn't want Jaehyun to throw up on him.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love it!"

"Oh my god what is it?" Ten's face lit up; despite the fact it was covered in ketchup. "Is it that Gucci tracksuit I sent you the link for? Cause while I'm on maternity I'm gonna have to be super comfy but I don't wanna look, you know...like shit."

"Well, it's more for the baby...since it's your baby shower." Johnny mentioned, arms wrapping around the younger's waist as Jaehyun began to pick at his fries, nausea finally subsiding. For now.

Ten frowned a little. That sucked. He was the pregnant one; surely _he_ should be getting some presents, right? The baby wasn't even here to appreciate them.

"You are getting _me_ something, though, right Johnny? Because I haven't actually picked his godparents yet and Xuxi said he was going to book me a spa day for after I give birth, so..."

Jaehyun smiled softly as Johnny whined underneath him, promising he'd get Ten something if that meant he could be godfather. He smiled as Ten and Xuxi air high fived across the room. He smiled as Ten rambled on about his baby shower, and about all the things he and Kun had been buying in the run up to his baby's birth. He smiled as Xuxi mentioned that he may or may not have already bought the unborn baby a whole load of cute outfits because he just couldn't help himself when he saw them. He smiled as the three of them discussed going over to Ten's to help paint his nursery, as they argued over which pastel shade would be best for the new baby boy.

He smiled because...that would be him soon. He and Johnny would be having these very conversations, regarding their own kid in the next few months. They'd be buying bottles and tiny little socks and a whole mountain of stuffed toys and a crib and they'd have to look into car seats and find out which was the safest and what colour would they paint _their_ nursery? They hadn't even decided whether they wanted to find out the gender - not that it mattered in regards to a colour scheme, but...

Jaehyun still had all of this to come, and the idea of getting everything prepared and planning everything to the tiniest detail for his new arrival was so exciting it was giving him butterflies.

At least...he thought it was butterflies until his mouth began to water and his throat was- oh god. He was going to throw up.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, forcing the urge to vomit back down because Jesus Christ people were eating here.

"Babe?" Johnny rubbed small circles into Jaehyun's back, noticing something was wrong. "You okay?"

"I'm good." Jaehyun nodded, settling back against Johnny's chest. He was already sick of these sudden waves of nausea that passed just as quickly as they came around. But he figured they were better than-

Johnny's eyes widened as Jaehyun lurched forwards, unceremoniously throwing up all over both of their lunches.

"Oh my god..." Jaehyun whispered, terrified to make any sudden movements or speak too loud. "I'm so s-"

"Hey," Johnny rubbed Jaehyun's shoulders as the younger's voice cracked, thankful Jaehyun couldn't see the way his nose twisted. He didn't want him getting upset over this. "It's okay. Go to the bathroom, and I'll sort this out."

Jaehyun nodded softly, scuttling out of the room on shaky legs, avoiding all eye contact before letting the tears stream down his face as the door shut behind him. How fucking embarrassing. He hated how much the nausea was affecting him, and he was scared it was only going to get worse. He couldn't wait for it to be over. Being sick had always freaked him out and he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.

He groaned as he looked over himself in the bathroom mirror, wiping a chunk of spewed up fry off of his chin with a wet paper towel. What a mess. He swilled his mouth out with water, thinking about his boyfriend as he spat. He felt awful that Johnny had to clear up his mess. What if some of it had hit the keyboard and it was stuck in between all the buttons? And poor Ten and Xuxi, he had totally ruined their lunch hour.

He felt like such a liability, and he was only eight weeks in, what was it gonna to be like when he was bigger, when he could barely walk?

Maybe he wasn't looking forward to this pregnancy as much as he first thought.

"Babe?"

Jaehyun turned as Johnny pushed into the bathroom, ashamed to even look at his boyfriend. This was so...demoralising. He felt like he had no real control over his body.

"Come here." Johnny snaked his arms around Jaehyun's waist, pulling him in close, pressing a soft kiss to the younger's shoulder, back flush against Johnny's chest. "Do you feel any better? Want me to take you home?"

Jaehyun swallowed thickly, he still felt a little ill, but...he wasn't sure he was going to throw up. He thought, at least.

"I'll just get the tube or something."

"No chance. I'm not letting you get on there if you're not feeling a hundred percent. What if you pass out?"

"I'll be fine. You have stuff to do, I'll just-"

"Jae." Johnny's voice was stern as he made eye contact with his boyfriend in the mirror. "I'm not letting you go home alone. We don't have that much left to do anyway. Xuxi and Ten said they could cope."

Jaehyun sighed. Great. Now he was tearing Johnny away from his job, leaving everyone else to pick up the slack in an office that smelled like vomit.

"Johnny-"

"Nope! Don't start! Come on, let's get you home."

Johnny laced his fingers with Jaehyun's, guiding the blonde out of the building and to his car. Jaehyun didn't even bother trying to protest. He was exhausted, and he knew he wasn't going to win anyway.

Before he knew it he was laid in a bath filled with more bubbles than he even knew were possible to make and Johnny was massaging a hydrating mask into his hair.

"This is nice." Jaehyun sighed, leaning back in Johnny's arms, fingertips skirting against the water. "Thank you."

"Anything for my baby mama." Johnny chuckled, before grunting lowly as Jaehyun nudged him in the thigh with his elbow.

"Taeyong was right. We do need to have another one, so I can make all the Mommy jokes I want when you're the one waddling around."

Johnny hummed to himself, his arm snaking around Jaehyun's waist. His bump was finally starting to grow, even if it was just a tiny bit, and Johnny actually kind of loved it.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." Jaehyun let his eyes flutter shut as he finally began to relax. His nausea had totally subsided by this point, thank god. Nothing would kill a romantic bath together like floating around in your boyfriends vomit. "Don't think I could put up with your constant whining."

"Hey! I wouldn't whine, I'd take it like a man."

"Yeah right." Jaehyun scoffed. "I've seen you with a cold. You're a nightmare. _'Jaehyun, I think this might be the end. If I suffocate in my sleep because of this blocked nose I want You'll be in my Heart from Tarzan as my funeral song.'"_

"I don-" Johnny started, attempting to argue, but...no. Jaehyun was right. He did tend to be a little melodramatic when he was unwell. "That would be different though. It would be worth it because I'd have a baby to show for it. Our baby."

Jaehyun smiled to himself, butterflies making his stomach churn. He knew it was way, way too early for the baby to be kicking, but it made him wonder what that would feel like.

"We'll have to see if we can cope with one first, honey."

"Of course we will," Johnny beamed, playing with the suds in Jaehyun's hair as he let the mask sink in. He splayed his free hand out across Jaehyun's stomach; it was still crazy to think there was someone living in there. And that they created that someone. And that in just a handful of months they were going to meet that someone and love him or her for the rest of their lives. "We're going to be amazing parents. I just know it."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Christmas had come around fast this year, and Jaehyun couldn't be more excited. He and Johnny were spending the morning together, before heading over to Taeyong's for Christmas dinner. 

He absolutely _loved_ Christmas. It was by far his favourite time of year. The lights and the cold weather which was perfect for snuggling up together and the way the smell of cinnamon hung in the air. He loved everything about it. 

And he especially loved Johnny's stupid tradition of waking him up on Christmas morning dressed as Santa Claus. 

It had started in university. Johnny hadn't been able to get home for the holidays, because his parents had decided to go on vacation instead, so Jaehyun had stayed with him as opposed to going home himself. It was their first Christmas Day together, and they both wanted it to be perfect. 

The night before, Jaehyun had set Johnny's presents out underneath the tree, causing his boyfriend to turn into an overly excited six-year-old. 

"No, you _can't_ open one tonight. That's not how Christmas works."

"You can't put them there in front of me and not expect me to want to open them." Johnny pouted, pawing at Jaehyun's arm from his spot on the sofa like a needy puppy. 

"Well where else am I meant to put them?"

"You should have sent them to Santa like I did." Johnny stuck his nose in the air. 

"You're twenty-one."

Johnny gasped. "You're not telling me you don't believe in Santa do you?"

"Johnny, come o-" Jaehyun was cut off with a giggle as Johnny pulled him down into his lap 

"There's still time for you to be added to the naughty list, you know."

"It's a surprise I'm not already on it." Jaehyun smirked, finger prodding into Johnny's sternum, hips beginning to roll ever so softly. "I have a habit of being naughty."

Johnny sat back against the sofa, taking in the view as Jaehyun moved against him. How could anyone be so perfect? 

"That's a fair point, you're probably only gonna get a lump of coal for being such a little slut."

Jaehyun yelped as Johnny grabbed at his ass, pulling him flush against the elder's chest. Maybe he would give Johnny one of his presents tonight... he leaned in close to Johnny's ear, breath hot against his boyfriend's skin as he spoke. "I'm not going to say no to something rock solid in my stocking."

"Fuck." Johnny gasped as Jaehyun bit down on his earlobe. He was definitely going to be on the naughty list, there was no doubt about that. Johnny was still going to shower him with gifts though. One right now, in the shape of his dick. "Bedroom. Now."

"Wait!" Jaehyun pinned Johnny's shoulders to the back of the sofa, stopping him from going anywhere. "Thought you wanted to open one of your presents?"

"I could just unwrap you instead." Johnny shrugged, a glint in his eye. 

Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh. Cute. 

"Here." He leaned over the arm of the sofa, practically on the floor as he stretched to reach under the tree. It probably would have been easier to just get up and get it but he didn't really want to move from Johnny's lap. "You can have this one tonight."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as Jaehyun passed him he gift. Why this one? But his question was soon answered as he ripped the glittery paper apart. Woah. 

Johnny's lips quirked up as he held up the slinky red baby doll, complete with a white fur trim by the spaghetti straps. Interesting. 

"Is this for me to enjoy or for me to wear?" 

"Well... _I_ was gonna put it on, but now you mention it..." Jaehyun chuckled, nipping at Johnny's bottom lip. He knew Johnny liked it when he dressed up, but he wouldn't say no to the elder in negligee either. 

"I don't think so." Johnny scoffed, slapping Jaehyun's ass as a signal for him to get up. "Why don't go you stick this on, and if you're good, Santa might change his mind."

Jaehyun could still remember that night. Vividly. He had never spent Christmas with anyone but his family before, but the way Johnny wrapped his arms around him, silk sticking to sweaty skin as they both came down from their orgasms, he felt like he had a new family. That Johnny _was_ his family. He didn't feel homesick or sad that he was missing out on the traditions he had with his parents, because he and Johnny were going to make their own Christmas traditions in the upcoming years. He just knew it. This Christmas was going to be the first of many. 

And it was. This was their fifth Christmas together, and they had developed traditions all of their own, no matter how weird they may be. 

"Someone's been a very good boy this year." 

Jaehyun couldn't help but giggle. Every Christmas morning Johnny would wake him up like this, in the full red suit equipped with beard to give him his presents. It was cute. Honestly. 

"I'm not even dressed up." Jaehyun pouted, pulling the covers up to his neck. He would usually wake up on Christmas morning in something red and chiffon, after giving Johnny the ride of his life the night before. 

But not this year. No, last night he passed out on the sofa at about 7pm in his clothes with his half eaten dinner still in his lap. He was absolutely wrecked lately. He wasn't even nine weeks gone and he was already shattered. He had no energy when he came home from work, and he hoped to god this would pass, that it wouldn't get worse as the baby grew. 

"I look like shit."

"You look beautiful." Johnny smiled, pulling his beard down under his chin so he could press a kiss to Jaehyun's forehead. "Glowing."

Jaehyun couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cheesy response. He couldn't deny that he absolutely loved it when Johnny doted in him, though. 

"So, what's in the sack, Mr Claus?"

"Presents!" Johnny threw the sack he had over his shoulder onto the bed with such force it made Jaehyun jump a little. 

"How many..." Jaehyun gaped as Johnny poured gift after gift onto the bed. "I thought we weren't spending much this year. We have to save."

"I know! But I wanted to treat you, I couldn't help myself." Johnny pouted as he took a seat next to his boyfriend. "You've already given me the best present, so..."

Jaehyun blushed as Johnny rested his palm on his stomach. He wasn't even showing yet, but the two of them knew what was going on in there.

"You're such a sap."

"I can't help myself. I just love you so much." Johnny pressed a kiss the very tip of Jaehyun's nose, thumb rubbing against the younger's stomach as he pulled away. "Both of you."

Jaehyun felt himself flush even further. How had he gotten so lucky? He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be on this journey with. Anyone else he'd rather have as the father of his child. He sniffled as he began to tear up. Stupid pregnancy hormones. 

"Baby-"

"I'm okay! I swear. I'm just being dumb." Jaehyun laughed under his breath, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I love you too. So does Jellybean."

Johnny couldn't help but grin. Jellybean. That's how big their baby was right now, and it sounded way cuter than lentil, right? But he or she was still so tiny, but very much real. In just seven short months that little jellybean was going to grow into a full sized baby boy or girl. Their own tiny little person that the two of them made and were going to love and protect for the rest of their lives. No matter what. 

He kissed Jaehyun again, this time square on the lips. He kissed him with such conviction he felt Jaehyun melt before him. Felt the way his shoulders slumped, heard the soft whine that just managed to escape his lips. Precious. 

"So," Johnny pressed his forehead against Jaehyun's, staring deep into chocolate eyes, a dumb smile on his face, "you want your presents or not?"

Jaehyun nodded excitedly. There wasn't really anything he wanted this year, but he still loved opening gifts from Johnny. The elder always put so much thought into everything he bought. 

"Open this one first." 

Jaehyun smiled to himself as Johnny passed him over a little square wrapped in gold and white paper. It was soft, whatever it was. He wasted no time in tearing into it, scoffing as he realised what it was. 

"Beauty and the bump?" Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow as he held up an oversized black t-shirt. "Really?"

"It's cute, right? You're gonna need more clothes for when you start showing and I saw that and I couldn't resist!" Johnny giggled to himself, taking the shirt from Jaehyun and laying it flat against his boyfriend's body. Adorable. 

"You're ridiculous." Jaehyun laughed to himself. The sentiment was nice and everything, but if Johnny seriously thought he was going to wear that, then... His eye flickered over to the rest of the presents Johnny had dumped on the bed. An awful lot of them were a similar shape. And looked kind of soft... "How many did you get?"

"I might have gotten a little carried away. They were just all so cute I couldn't res-"

"Pass another."

Johnny bounced with excitement in the bed as he handed Jaehyun over another of the gifts. This one white with a creepy looking baby in a Santa hat at the bottom, presumably to sit on the bump of someone who is much further along. 

"Baby's first Christmas...on the inside. Oh my god." Jaehyun whispered, shaking his head. Johnny's sense of humour was questionable at best. 

"Okay I _had_ to get that one! It's hilarious, right? I got it for Ten too; he almost strangled me with it." Johnny held the shirt up against his own torso this time. He would totally wear this if he was pregnant. Who knew there were so many funny maternity shirts out there? "You should wear this to Christmas dinner later."

Jaehyun snorted. He was fairly sure he would get kicked out. "You think Taeyong is gonna let me eat at his table in anything less than a button up shirt? I wish you had have gotten him something like this when he was pregnant. Imagine his face."

"Then we'd never have been allowed to be Mark's godparents." Johnny loved to piss this old university roommate off, but pregnant Taeyong? No thanks. He valued his testicles too much. 

"True." Jaehyun mumbled under his breath as he ripped into what he could only assume was another maternity tee. And he was right. This one had a picture of a dinosaur with mamasaurus underneath it. Jesus Christ. Trust Johnny to find the tackiest shirts possible. 

But...the sentiment was cute. Really cute. He was only a couple of months gone, nowhere near showing, but Johnny was already thinking about things Jaehyun hadn't even considered himself. Of course he'd have to buy a whole new wardrobe, even if it was only for a few months. 

"Thank you for these." Jaehyun hooked his finger in the beard around Johnny's neck, pulling his very own Santa Claus into a soft kiss. He was so glad he had Johnny to help him out through this. Someone so thoughtful and selfless and loving. Someone he knew would go above and beyond to make sure he was happy and comfortable throughout his pregnancy. "They're...a bit questionable, but thank you."

"You're gonna look so cute in them. Especially this one." Johnny held up the mamasaurus tee as Jaehyun rolled his eyes. He better not even _think_ of starting to call him that. "When you're like nine months gone and you have a huge bump and you're waddling around shouting at me because it's all my fault that you haven't been able to eat sushi for almost a year!" Jaehyun scoffed as Johnny got all starry eyed. Fucking weirdo. "You're going to look so adorable. I can't wait."

Jaehyun squirmed as Johnny pinched his nose. Oh he could definitely wait. The swollen ankles - swollen everything, in fact.

God, he was going to look so gross. And the amount that Ten whined about his back hurting and how difficult being pregnant made literally everything (sex, he mainly meant sex). He could most definitely wait.

But, on the other hand, he couldn't wait to meet his baby. _Their_ baby. The baby he and Johnny had made together, with love. It may have been...a bit of an accident...or not planned. He didn't like the word accident. That made it sound like their baby was a mistake. And this little Jellybean was in no way a mistake. He or she was just going to pop into their lives a little earlier than expected.

And for that he couldn't wait. He still had a way to go, but in just seven or so months, he was going to be holding that little Jellybean in his arms.

"Jae?" Johnny rubbed Jaehyun's arm, eyes filled with concern as his boyfriends filled with tears. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-" Jaehyun sniffled, wiping his eyes with the stupid mamasaurus t-shirt, "I'm just being dumb and pregnant and emotional."

"You're not dumb." Johnny pulled the younger into his side with a soft chuckle. Jaehyun let himself melt into cheap red polyester. "Pregnant and emotional, maybe, but definitely not dumb."

Jaehyun buried his face in Johnny's shoulder, ignoring the way the Santa suit scratched at his face. He tried not to think about whether this had actually been washed in the five years Johnny has been dressing up in it.

He loved this big stupid man so much. Even though he bought him the ugliest maternity shirts on the market for Christmas because he knew Jaehyun would need them one day. Even though he was dressed up as an old man from the North Pole, despite the fact there were no children in the house that genuinely believed in Santa Claus, and was probably sweating under the thick material just to make Jaehyun smile. He loved this big stupid man with all of his heart.

"Do we have to go to Taeyong's for dinner?" Jaehyun sighed, arms wrapping around Johnny's waist. He kind of just wanted to get back into bed and cuddle with his very own Father Christmas all day. He wasn't even that bothered about opening any more presents. He'd already have everything he needed wrapped up under the covers: Johnny and their Jellybean.

"I mean, he's probably been up since 4am basting the Turkey. It would be rude not too."

Jaehyun whined. He really couldn't be bothered. He loved Taeyong to pieces, and honestly, if he and Johnny had tried to scrape together a Christmas dinner it would probably have been left over pizza and whatever they had at the back of the freezer. Just like in the good old days. That was actually kind of a tradition for them too. Just eating...shit, because that's all they really knew how to cook. It was really sweet of Taeyong to invite them to go eat with him, Taeil and Mark, and Jaehyun had been absolutely dying for Taeyong's roasted roast crown pork and sticky date pudding a couple of months ago. But now? He just couldn't be bothered.

"Don't you wanna see Mark? Imagine how excited he's gonna be when Santa turns up with all of his presents!"

"You're not seriously going to wear that, are you?" Jaehyun groaned. As if this couldn't get any worse.

"Of course! I have to get in some practice before little Jellybean's first Christmas, don't I? I haven't quite perfected my hearty Santa laugh."

"They'll only be like four months old! You'll terrify them!"

"Who could possibly be scared of Santa?" Johnny shrugged his shoulder, hoping Jaehyun would emerge from the little nest he had made himself in the folds of Johnny's costume. "Come on, baby, it's Christmas. You don't really want to spend the whole day lying in bed, do you?"

"I guess not." Jaehyun sighed, sitting up before he really did fall asleep, wrapped around his boyfriend. "I just feel kind of gross at the moment, like my skins all fucked up and I know I'm not showing yet but I feel all bloated and weird and I'm tired all the damn time and what if I throw up? Like, my morning sickness has turned in all day long sickness and I don't want Taeyong to think I hate his food or ruin their cute little family dinner cause I'm a pregnant mess who can't control his-"

"Hey." Johnny stopped Jaehyun before he could go any further; hands cupping the younger's cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. "Stop it. You're not gross or weird or a mess. You're absolutely beautiful. And Taeyong isn't going to think that. He knows better than anyone else how you're feeling. He's been there."

"But he's Taeyong. He probably didn't even get morning sickness." Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his stupid perfect best friend.

"Oh come on, I'm sure even robots get sick sometimes." Johnny nuzzled his nose against Jaehyun's, something that never failed to make the blonde giggle. "You wanna open the rest of your presents and then see if you feel up to getting ready?"

"Depends how many more weird maternity shirts you've bought me."

"Hmm..." Johnny genuinely tries to remember. He had seen so many that he had to stop himself from buying literally every awful slogan tee he could find on amazon. "Like...four more?"

"Four?" Jaehyun choked out. "Jesus, John, how much did you spend on maternity clothes?"

"Not as much as I'm gonna. You'll need a bunch of those cute little pants with the stretchy pouch on the front which actually look super comfy. I might get myself some too."

Jaehyun snorted. Johnny was...well, he was Johnny. The big dumb love of his life with a heart of gold who he wouldn't trade for the world. 

"I don't know whether to be grateful that I have such a thoughtful boyfriend or terrified because you have the worst fashion sense."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

"Oh my god, Taeyong. This is unreal." Johnny moaned as he stuffed another pig in blanket into his mouth, making Jaehyun giggle. It wasn't far off the noises he made when his dick was being sucked. "Last Christmas, me and Jae had frozen baked potatoes and baked beans."

Taeyong lowered his fork for a second, eyebrows furrowed. " _Frozen_ baked potatoes?"

"Well, we microwaved them, obviously."

Taeyong mouthed a _'wow'._ Baking a potato took literally no skill whatsoever and Johnny and Jaehyun couldn't even handle that. How on earth did they plan on feeding their baby? With those awful store bought pouches? God forbid.

"Markie likes it too, don't you baby?" Taeil chuckled to himself as he helped his son hold his spoon properly. The sixteen month old had gravy all over his little face as he squealed excitedly. He had been up a height all day, and it was so adorable Taeyong couldn't even be mad at Johnny for getting him all hyper when he turned up dressed as Santa, because Mark was happy. And that's all he cared about.

Jaehyun smiled softly to himself, he couldn't believe Mark was getting so big already. How had he grown up so fast? It felt like just last week when Taeil and Taeyong brought him back from hospital. When Jaehyun practically broke the door down just to get in and hold his tiny little godson for the very first time.

And now he was feeding himself and talking everything. Granted, he was getting more food on the tray of his high chair than in his actual mouth, and he had taken to calling him 'Jaja' because he couldn't say his full name. But still. It seemed to have flown by.

He hoped it wouldn't go so fast when he and Johnny had their own baby in their arms. He didn't want to blink and miss anything.

"Babe, you okay?" Jaehyun snapped out of his trance as Johnny squeezed his knee.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Taeyong's eyes flickered down to Jaehyun's plate. He had barely touched his Christmas dinner.

"Oh! Oh no, I'm fine, really. It's great Taeyong, I'm just...I don't have much of an appetite at the minute. Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's okay." Taeyong smiled, wiping Mark's face clean with a napkin, despite the fact he knew it would last all of five minutes. "I know the first couple of months can be a bit crazy. Your hormones are all over the place, it's impossible to know how you're feeling sometimes."

"Yeah..." Jaehyun sighed. One minute he was starving, he next he felt lethargic, like he'd eaten an entire five course meal despite the fact he'd only had a slice of toast, then the next he was full of nervous energy as he stressed over something or other. This pregnancy business was hard work, and this was meant to be the easy part. "I just know you went to a lot of effort to make this and-"

"Jae, I'm serious. It's fine. I'm not gonna force you to eat it. Have as much or as little as you like. It was no trouble at all."

Jaehyun found that hard to believe considering the feast Taeyong had laid out for them. Roast turkey stuffed with chestnut and sage. Pork with the crispest crackling Jaehyun had ever seen. Potatoes done not one, not two, but three ways. A whole array of vegetables. Handmade cranberry sauce. And god knows what he was going to bring out for dessert. But he was glad Taeyong was being so understanding.

"You can always take some home for later." Taeil suggested with a soft smile. "I remember when Yonggie was pregnant; as soon as it hit 11pm he was starving. The amount of times I had to drive and get Chinese in the dead of night for him."

 _"You_ ate take out?" Johnny scoffed. _The_ Taeyong Lee eating greasy food? That was unheard of.

"I was pregnant, blame Mark." Taeyong mumbled, throwing his husband a look. He had managed to keep that a secret for over a year.

"You can't blame your poor little- Ah!" Johnny hissed, clutching at the side of his stomach as a sharp pain shot through it. What the fuck?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed, worry written across his features as he placed his hand on top of Johnny's as the elder applied more pressure to his abdomen, hoping that would make the pain subside.

"Yeah, I- just got a weird pain." Johnny let go of his stomach, not wanting Jaehyun to worry, despite the fact there was still a dull ache there. "I'm fine."

"It's probably indigestion." Taeyong offered up, noticing how Jaehyun was beginning to panic. Stress wasn't good for the baby, and it probably was nothing big. "You do eat way too fast."

"I know, I can't help it." Johnny sighed, massaging his stomach softly. "This is what happens when you make such amazing food, Yonggie."

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow at him, unable to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jaehyun whispered, feeling like this was more than just a bit of heartburn.

"I'm fine, baby." Johnny took Jaehyun's hand in his own, squeezing tight. He didn't want Jaehyun freaking out over nothing. He had a tendency to do that. "Don't worry about it."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The weeks passed; New Year, Kun and Xuxi's birthdays, Lunar New Year, and as the year progressed, so did Jaehyun's pregnancy. At thirteen weeks, as he entered his second trimester, he was finally beginning to show. He could still hide his bump if wore a particularly baggy shirt, but Johnny would only whine if he did. He loved Jaehyun's little bump and he wanted to show it off. He wanted everyone to know that they had a baby on the way and he couldn't help but run his fingers over the swell of his boyfriend's stomach at any given opportunity. It finally felt real. There was a little baby growing instead of there. _Their_ little baby, and it would only be a matter of months until they got to meet him or her.

Johnny winced as another sharp pain stabbed into his lower abdomen. This had been going on for weeks now, and he was honestly starting to get worried. He couldn't even describe the pain properly, sometimes it had him doubled over, clutching at his stomach, others it was just a dull but constant pain that would last hours.

But either way, it hurt. A lot.

"Are you still getting stomach pains?" Jaehyun asked. He was already tucked up in bed, waiting for Johnny to get undressed and come join him. He was feeling a little frisky, his sex drive had been through the roof lately and he was wanting to take full advantage of it before he got too big and lethargic to enjoy himself. Ten had been complaining for the past few weeks how nigh on impossible sex had become for him and Kun now he was nearing his due date.

But if Johnny was still in pain then Jaehyun was more than willing to skip on any sexual activities and drive him to A&E if he needed to.

"Yeah, it's just like...cramp or something, though. Xuxi brought some takeout he had at home into work and god knows how long it had been sitting in his fridge."

Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow. Johnny's excuses for his stomach hurting were getting weirder and weirder.

"Well I hope Ten didn't have any, not in his condition."

Johnny scoffed. "You know what he's like. Do you seriously think he'd eat _anything_ that had been in Xuxi's apartment?"

Jaehyun hummed to himself, not buying it. He couldn't understand why Johnny was lying to him. Why he had been keeping this charade up for _months_ when it was obvious he was in pain and something bigger was going on here.

What if...what if it _was_ something bigger? What if Johnny had been to get this checked out on his own and...it was something huge? What if he had a kidney problem or an obstruction in his intestines or something? What if he had stomach cancer and he was too scared to tell Jaehyun because he didn't want the stress to affect the pregnancy? What if he was missing out on life saving chemotherapy just to keep Jaehyun in the dark? What if he died and it was all Jaehyun's fault and he'd be left alone to raise this baby on his own?

"Okay, how do you want me this t-" Johnny turned around, stripped down to his boxers and ready to jump on his boyfriends dick as he heard sniffling. "Baby?"

"You're dying aren't you?"

"Wh- Jae-"

"Don't lie to me, Youngho!" Johnny flinched at the use of his Korean name. Jaehyun never called him that unless it was _really_ serious. "Just tell me, I can handle this! I don't want you to deal with this alone just because I'm fucking pregnant!"

"Deal with what? Babe, what are you talking about?"

"You're ill, aren't you? Like, really ill? That's why you’ve been getting these pains for so long! Just tell me if it's serious because I can't cope with you dropping down dead and leaving me alone with this baby! I need to know what's going on, Johnny!"

"Jae..." Johnny started; rounding the bed so he could sit down next to his boyfriend, taking the younger's hands in his own. He had tried to keep the fact this was still bothering him on the down low, not wanting to cause Jaehyun any unnecessary stress. But clearly he had done that anyway. "I'm not dying."

"Have you been to the doctors?"

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know? This could be really serious, Johnny! I need you to get this sorted because I love you and I can't do this alone!"

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip. He had been avoiding the situation, trying to put everything into looking after Jaehyun instead of worrying about himself, but Jaehyun was right... it had been over a month since he started getting the pains. Surely that wasn't normal. 

"I'll book an appointment to get it checked out. I promise."

"Let's go now."

"What?"

"To the emergency room. Let's go now. I need to know that you're okay."

"Baby, it's late. You need to sleep."

"It's fine! It's only half ten. I won't be able to rest if I don't know what's going on."

"You know what the waiting times are like; god knows how late it'll be when we get seen to."

"I don't care! I just need to know you're okay." Jaehyun could feel himself welling up again. He hated how emotional his pregnancy was making him, but he couldn't help it. He cared about Johnny. He needed to know his boyfriend and the father of his child wasn't seriously ill.

Johnny sighed, he wanted Jaehyun to settle down and get some rest, but the younger was stubborn, especially when it came to something that could possibly be serious, and that he wouldn't let it go until Johnny had been to see a doctor.

"Okay, fine. Get dressed and we'll drive over."

Jaehyun chewed at the skin at the side of his thumb the entire drive over, his other hand resting protectively over his bump. He was trying not to jump to the worst possible conclusion, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what he would do without Johnny if these pains were an indication of something serious, life threatening, even. And that was without the fact he was thirteen weeks pregnant. How was he meant to cope with this if something did happen to Johnny?

The wait in the accident and emergency room was long, with people who needed to be seen urgently getting priority over them, and the longer they waited the more stressed he was getting. He had made the mistake of googling Johnny's symptoms, reading articles about stomach ulcers and Chron's disease which only put the fear of god in him. Why had Johnny hid this from him for so long? What if he had made things worse by not coming and getting checked out earlier? What if what was originally a harmless hernia had developed into something that required major surgery? 

"Mr Seo?"

Jaehyun practically jumped out of his seat as Johnny's name was called, ignoring how numb his behind was from sitting in the same position for so long as he grabbed Johnny's hand and marched him over to the doctor. They were going to get this sorted and they were going to get it sorted _now._

"So, what symptoms have you been suffering from, Mr. Seo?"

"Tell her." Jaehyun whispered, nudging Johnny with his elbow. He knew his boyfriend didn't particularly like doctors, and would much rather deal with any illness on his own than waste either his or the health services time, but there was no way Jaehyun was letting him go home without finding out what was going on here.

"I just keep getting these pains in my stomach." Johnny sighed. "They feel kind of like leg cramps, but sometimes they're like shooting pains. I dunno..."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Since Christmas." Jaehyun interjected, unable to keep his mouth shut.

"So, over a month?"

"Yeah..."

"And where are these stomach pains? Are they under your ribs? Low? Around the sides?"

"Kind of...here." Johnny motioned under his belly button and up around to his waist. "It's usually just like a dull pain that doesn't bother me too much, but down here," he motioned just below his navel again, "it hurts a bit more."

"Okay, if you could just stand up for me and I'll have a look. Does it hurt to touch?" The doctor pressed her fingers to various parts of Johnny's abdomen.

"Nah, it's just...uncomfortable? I've been kind of bloated recently as well."

"He's been constipated too!" Jaehyun piped up, earning him a glare from Johnny and a soft laugh from the physician.

"It's nice that you have someone who cares about your wellbeing so much." She mused, continuing her examination of Johnny's torso. "Have you had any other symptoms? Nausea? Headaches? Pain anywhere else?"

Johnny merely shrugged in response.

"Johnathan." Jaehyun's eyes narrowed. He wasn't getting away with being so blasé about this now they were here. Not after he had waited three and a half hours surrounded by sick people on a plastic seat that had totally ruined his ass.

"Okay, yeah. I guess I've been feeling a bit lightheaded and sick sometimes. But I think it's just cause...I'm stressed, I guess." 

Johnny had never actually admitted that aloud, not wanting Jaehyun to think he wasn't coping. But he _was_ stressed. They had so much to do before the baby came, and there was going to be a point where Jaehyun wouldn't be able to go to work anymore. Where Johnny would be responsible for their finances and that terrified him. Ten was going to be on maternity leave soon too, which left him and Xuxi to deal with the remaining work load. And then he'd have a pregnant boyfriend to look after too? And eventually a baby? And that wasn't even taking into consideration the fact they had to find somewhere new to live. Somewhere suitable for a little one. They couldn't stay in their tiny apartment forever, and ideally they would need to be out before the baby came along because that place was in no way fit for a newborn. He just had so much on his plate and... He had been putting Jaehyun first because he would do anything to make sure his boyfriend and their baby were okay, but... Maybe he had been putting himself in danger too.

"Jae- Jaehyun's pregnant," the physician's eyebrows raised as he looked over at the blonde, "and I guess...I've been trying to focus on him and- I dunno. It's nothing serious, is it?"

"There isn't a whole lot I can tell you right now." The doctor sat back in her seat, allowing Johnny to do the same as she typed a couple of notes on her computer. "I'm going to have to do a few more tests; I'll need a blood and urine sample. We can get those tested tonight, but it'll take a few more hours for the results to come through. Would you rather go home and ring your local surgery in the morning?"

"No!" Jaehyun didn't want that. At all. He wasn't going home until he found out what was wrong with his boyfriend. "We'll wait."

"Jae, come on," Johnny cupped the younger's face with one hand, "you're shattered. Let's just go home and sleep."

But Jaehyun shook his head in defiance. "I am _not_ leaving this hospital until I know you're okay. We're staying here and we're waiting for the results."

Johnny knew there was no point in arguing. He wasn't going to win. "Okay, fine. But you're not going into work tomorrow. Promise me you'll take the day off."

"I'll call in sick or something. I just need to know what's going on with you."

So the two of them made their way back to the waiting room, much to Johnny's dismay. It was already closing in on 2am, there was no way Jaehyun should be awake at this time of night, in fact, he was practically falling sleep, head rested on Johnny's shoulder as the two of them waited. He should have been more firm. He should have made Jaehyun go home.

"Mr Seo?" It was another couple of hours until the consultant came back to get him. He looked down at his watch. 4:27. Jesus Christ. This better not take long. They both needed some sleep. "If you could just follow me this way."

Johnny and Jaehyun followed the physician, into a room that looked all too familiar. It had a bed, well, more of a reclinable chair, actually, which Johnny could only assume was to examine him further, though he couldn't quite figure out how a blood test would lead to that. Maybe it had shown some kind of abnormality like a tumour or something. Oh god. He seriously hoped not. What if Jaehyun was right? Even he was starting to freak out now. What if he was dying?

"If you could just lie back on the bed, Mr. Seo."

Johnny did as he was told. This felt weird and he didn't like it. He exchanged a look with Jaehyun. The younger looked absolutely wrecked, but he could see worry beyond the fatigue on his face. He tried his hardest to hold it together. To be the strong one.

"I'm just going to have to conduct a quick ultrasound, if you could lift your shirt up. The gel will be a little cold so apologies in advance."

"Wait- A what?"

"Oh my god." Jaehyun held his head in his hands. He had been googling Johnny's symptoms the entire time they'd been waiting. His phone had ran out of battery as he turned himself into a self-qualified doctor and he had definitely read that ultrasound scans could detect things like enlarged spleens and certain types of cancer. "This is it. You're dying. I'm going to be a single father before our baby is even born."

"Wh- Jae?" Now Johnny was really starting to panic. What was Jaehyun talking about? What did he know that Johnny didn't? "What's wrong with me?"

The physician blinked at the two of them, confusion written across her face. "Sorry, but have you not had the results of your blood test back, Mr Seo?"

"N-No, we thought that's what we were going to find out now."

"I did send one of the med students to find you and give you that information, but," she sighed, clearly tired from a long night of keeping students under wraps. "your abdominal pains aren't anything serious. You're pregnant."

"I- No, Jaehyun's pregnant, not me."

"Well, unless you swapped out the blood test with some of your partners, then...you're both pregnant."

If Johnny didn't feel faint before, then he definitely did now.

He couldn't be pregnant... _as well?_

"I- No, I can't, I- He-" Johnny looked across at Jaehyun, desperate for...well, he didn't know. What could Jaehyun possibly say to make this any better?

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun interjected, considering his boyfriend was a jabbering mess. This was...a lot of take in.

"His blood tests indicate a spike of HCG, which is more commonly known as the pregnancy hormone. And...the readings are quite high, so I need to conduct an ultrasound to find out how far along you are."

Johnny simply gaped in response. This couldn't possibly be happening. He must have fell asleep in the waiting room and be having some kind of fucked up nightmare because this _wasn't_ happening.

"I- No- I can't be. I'm on the pill." This didn't make any sense. He _couldn't_ be. It just wasn't possible.

"Oral contraceptive medication is only around 91% effective."

"Oh my fucking god." Johnny threw his head back, heels of his hands digging into his eyes. What the fuck was happening? He couldn't be pregnant this was insane. Jaehyun was pregnant. His _boyfriend_ was pregnant, not him. He was meant to look after Jaehyun. To provide for him and their baby while Jaehyun was on maternity leave. And now he... what the fuck was he meant to do?

"Hey, baby." Jaehyun gently looped his fingers around Johnny's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face so he could see him properly. His eyes were red and bloodshot, damp rings around them from where he had tried to force the tears back in. "It's okay."

"How? _How_ is this okay, Jaehyun? We _can't_ do this."

"Shhh." Jaehyun carded his fingers through Johnny's hair as he tried to calm the elder down. How the tables had turned. Jaehyun was the one stressing out before; terrified he was going to lose the love of his life and the father of his child to some horrendous illness. But he wasn't! Johnny was fine! He wasn't sick and he definitely wasn't dying. That was the best news Jaehyun could ask for. "I'm just so relieved you're okay. Let's just do the ultrasound so we know what's happening for sure, and then we'll go from there, yeah?"

Johnny sniffled before nodding softly. He couldn't believe how calm and level headed Jaehyun was being. That was supposed to be his role. He was meant to be the decision maker here. The one that was in control.

But Jaehyun was right. He wasn't dying, so that was something, right? And he couldn't just ignore this because it wasn't going away.

"Okay...sure."

Johnny's breath was shaky as Jaehyun helped him lift his shirt. His stomach was still completely flat, apart from a tiny bit of bloating he had put down to stress and not eating properly. Was he really pregnant? Then again, Jaehyun had only just begun to show at thirteen weeks.

"So like I said, this is going to be a little cold to start with." Jaehyun giggled softly as Johnny flinched as the gel came into contact with his skin. He knew that feeling all too well. "Okay, let's just have a little look around..."

Johnny gripped onto Jaehyun's hand as all of these weird blobs appeared on the screen. It wasn't like this was the first ever ultrasound he had been to, Jaehyun's first scan was only a matter of weeks ago, but he wasn't the one lying back having his stomach probed. He hoped to god this was just some kind of fluke. That there was a mistake with the blood test. Maybe they'd mixed his up with someone else's. Maybe they'd read this 'pregnancy hormone' wrong. Maybe the scan would show absolutely nothing because the very idea of him being pregnant was absu-

"There we are, can you see him?" The physician pointed to the screen, finger tracing the outline of their baby. Their...second baby? He really _was_ pregnant. There was definitely someone growing inside of him.

Oh fuck.

"Oh my god." Jaehyun breathed, bringing Johnny's hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles. This was...amazing. That was their baby. Their...other baby. They had made _another_ baby and that baby was right there on the screen. "Honey, look."

Johnny was looking. He was, he just- he didn't know how he was meant to feel. This was all too much. How the fuck could they afford to raise two new-borns? How were they meant to cope if they were both on maternity leave at the same time? He had no idea how far along he was but it could be a matter of months between Jaehyun giving birth and then him giving birth too. He was going to be absolutely gigantic when Jaehyun went into labour and how was he meant to help him then? How was this going to work, it just...couldn't.

Could it?

Jaehyun turned to him, eyes wide and watery. He was in love already, Johnny could just tell. But...he wasn't- he wasn't sure this was what he wanted. Not now. This was the worst possible time for him to get knocked up and he was-

"I'm scared." Johnny admitted in a low voice, hoping the physician wouldn't hear and think he was an awful person or whatever. "Y-You're already pregnant and if I am too then- Who's going to look after you? How are we going to be able to afford this, Jae? We're already struggling and- _two_ babies? How-"

"Hey," Jaehyun brushed his thumb against Johnny's cheek, hoping to calm him down, "now, I'm going to tell you exactly what you told me when I first found out. I'm here for you, no matter what. This is your body and I would never force you to carry a baby you're not ready for. But if this is what you want, then- we'll make it work, Johnny. I know we will. It'll be hard and we might have to hold off on the dog for a couple of years," Johnny laughed softly, eyes flickering down to his stomach, "but we're going to be amazing parents. Whether that's to one baby or two. I'm with you no matter what."

Johnny exhaled deeply through his nose as Jaehyun kissed him. When things were the other way around all those months ago, when he was the one giving Jaehyun that speech, it seemed so much easier. It was just a baby, right? They both knew they wanted kids and it had just happened a little earlier than they had expected, that's all.

But...this was totally different. And it wasn't just because he was the one carrying, oh no, he and Jaehyun had talked about this and Johnny had said he would love to be the one to get pregnant in the future. The _distant_ future. Way down the line when the little one was a bit older and they were more financially stable. They definitely wanted more than one kid, that they knew for sure.

But two at the same time? That was just...madness.

"I- I don't know what to do."

"We don't have to decide right away." Jaehyun whispered against Johnny's lips, giving him another kiss in the hope it would help ground him a little. But then something struck him. "Wait- Did you say he?"

"Hm? Uh-" The doctor stuttered. Did she say that?

"I thought you couldn't tell the baby's sex until like the sixteenth week."

"I-" she faltered for a second. First the mix up with the blood tests results and now this. What a night. "Would you...like to know how far along you are?"

Johnny and Jaehyun exchanged a puzzled glance. This was all very...odd. "Uh- Yeah. Sure."

"About nineteen weeks."

Johnny jaw dropped. Nine- what? Nineteen weeks? He was further along than Jaehyun was? By six whole weeks? He was already pregnant _before_ Jaehyun even knew... what the fuck?

"But- I never had any morning sickness and I'm not...big." Johnny couldn't get his head around this at all. Not only was he fucking pregnant but he was already half way there? What the actual fuck was going on here?

"There are cases where people don't show any symptoms until much later on in the pregnancy. Yours was one of those cases. The cramping and stomach pains you were suffering from where the womb expanding with the baby. As for not showing, it is possible during someone's first pregnancy that they might not show until the second trimester. It could also be because your baby seems to be fairly small for being this far along, he-"

"Is he okay?" Johnny cut her off, needing to know as if on instinct.

"He's developing just fine. There's his little nose, see. And his hands too."

"So...it's a boy?" Jaehyun mouthed a 'woah' at the screen. He had no idea what he was having yet. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know, the surprise of it all sounded like fun. But Johnny was having a boy? _They_ were having a little boy?

 _No, Jaehyun, wait._ He cursed himself in silence. He couldn't think like that. Not yet. Not until Johnny had made his mind up. His boyfriend was still very freaked out about this.

"I'm having a boy?" Johnny whispered. He had sort of been hoping Jaehyun's baby was going to be a boy, not that he would admit it aloud because of course he would be happy either way. But he had always wanted a son. And now...he was pregnant with one? "I- I-"

"Hey, don't stress over this." Jaehyun rubbed Johnny's arm, hoping it would reassure the elder, even just a little. "You don't have to decide right away. We still have..."

"Five weeks." The doctor piped up, knowing exactly what Jaehyun was referring to. "You still have five weeks to get a termination if that's what you feel would be best for you."

A termination? When he could already see his baby on the screen? When he had little fingers and everything? He wasn't sure he could do that... he had absolutely no problem with other people having abortions, and he was glad it was an option he had, because this was a crazy situation and he really wasn't sure he could go through with the pregnancy. But...he also wasn't sure he could go through with a termination.

But if he didn't, how would he and Jaehyun cope? They already had so much going on, how could they add _another_ baby to the mix?

"How about we go home and get some rest? We can talk about this properly in the morning." Jaehyun suggested, helping Johnny up off the bed. They were both shattered and there was no way they'd be able to come to a proper decision tonight in this state.

Jaehyun drove the two of them home as Johnny sat in silence. Having no idea what to say. He caught his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, the way his fingers rested against his perfectly flat stomach, probably wondering how on earth a baby had been growing in there for almost five months without him even noticing.

"We'll be able to do this Johnny, if that's what you want. You don't have to worry about looking after me, because I want to look after you too."

Johnny hummed. He just had no idea how they'd be able to manage with two new borns. He was already a little worried about having one on the way - not that he would ever let Jaehyun know that.

"I just don't see how we'll be able to afford it. This is such a fucking mess."

Jaehyun reached across to take Johnny's hand in his own, gripping tightly.

"I just want to give our baby, and any future kids the best life possible, you know? What if we can't give them that?"

"We'll do the best we can. I already know you're going to be an amazing father no matter what."

"Yeah..." Johnny really didn't know what he wanted. Jaehyun was right, they needed to get some rest do they had a clear head and really think about this properly. "I'm just scared."

"I know you are baby, I was too when I found out. But you gave me the strength to realise we could do this. And I still genuinely believe we can, even with two babies on the way. I don't want to pressure you into keeping it, but..."

"You think I should?"

"I think you should do whatever's best for you."

"This isn't just me, though, Jaehyun. It's _us."_

"I know that. I said the exact same thing when I found out - that I didn't want you putting the whole decision on me. I don't want to do that to you either, I just want you to know I'm gonna support you no matter what." Jaehyun could tell how terrified Johnny was. They hadn't planned on having one baby yet, never mind two.

"Right now, all I want is to sleep. Can we talk about this more tomorrow?" Johnny's head hurt and he was pretty sure if he thought about this anymore tonight, or this morning, it was almost 5:30am, that his head would in fact explode.

"Of course we can, baby," Jaehyun smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Johnny's cheek as they pulled up at red light. He watched as Johnny settled against the window, letting his eyes fall shut for the rest of the journey home. "You get some rest; we'll figure this out in the morning."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

five years later

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

"Fuck!" Jaehyun moaned as his head lulled back, biting down on his hand in an attempt to silence himself. 

"Shhhh!" Johnny chuckled into Jaehyun's neck, hips slowing down a little. How Jaehyun hadn't learnt to be quiet by now was a mystery to him. "We have to be up early and I'm not rocking a crying toddler back to sleep all night because you can't help being a noisy little slut."

"Why not? It's your fault for being such a good fuck."

"I mean, I _could_ just gag you."

"No!" Jaehyun whined, bottom lip hitting out. He _hated_ being gagged. "I'll be good, I promise."

"You sure? Cause it's Mark's sixth birthday tomorrow and you know what a nightmare the Qian kids are."

Jaehyun snorted. He loved Kun and Ten's kids, but...they could be a handful. 

"I'll be super quiet I promise!" Jaehyun dragged his fingers across his lips as if he was zipping them shut. "You might have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, though."

Johnny twisted his nose. It was August, but...would he rather be sweating tomorrow or kept awake all night by a screaming kid? 

"Sure go for it."

Johnny hummed lowly as he picked the pace of his hips back up, as Jaehyun's teeth sunk into his neck, sure to leave marks behind like a randy teenager even though they were well past that. They were fathers now, for God's sake. They had a family and they spent their weekends at soft plays and their nights baking cakes for school fundraisers and they wouldn't change that for the world, but... It was nice to act like kids again, like they were in Johnny's university room, trying to keep their fucking as quiet as possible because Taeyong was in the next room and they'd never hear the end of it if they woke him up. 

"You feel so fucking good." Johnny whispered in his husband's ear, every nerve in his body on high alert as Jaehyun's nails scraped down his back. "God, I want to put another baby in you so bad."

Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh into the crook of Johnny's neck, their dirty talk had definitely taken a turn from when they were younger, but honestly? That always fucking got to him. 

"Do it."

"You want me to fill you up, baby?"

Jaehyun let out a pathetic whine as Johnny snapped his hips, grazing up against his prostate. He did. He _really_ did. Their family was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he only wanted it to grow. 

"Please..." Jaehyun whimpered, fingers intertwining with Johnny's, thumb rubbing against the gold band around his husbands ring finger. "I-I want another baby."

Johnny's eyes widened a little. Jaehyun was being serious? This was usually a little game they played, but it always resulted in Johnny pulling out and coming all over Jaehyun's abs. But...

"Y- Are you sure?"

Jaehyun nodded, eyes locking with the elders. He was. That's what he wanted. It had been nearly four years since he'd given birth and he was getting all broody again. 

They were in a much better position this time. They had stable jobs; Johnny and Ten's business had grown to the point they now employed six people and were picking up much bigger clients, and Jaehyun had recently been promoted, the mobile application market only growing. They had a gorgeous house with a spare room that was crying out to be filled with a crib and a plethora of stuffed animals. They had experience and weren't terrified of the idea of bringing another child into the world because they knew they were more than capable of looking after them. 

"Come inside me." He whispered, eyes half-lidded, knowing there was absolutely no way Johnny would be able to resist. "Make me your baby mama again."

Johnny's lips quirked into a smile - well, more of a smirk, really. _Baby mama._ Jaehyun used to hate when he called him that. 

"You think we can cope?"

"I know we can."

Johnny lunged forwards, lips locking with his husbands. _God._ He was _so_ fucking in love with Jaehyun. The man that he fell in love with in their IT suite at university. The man that gave him the most precious family. The man that made him well up as he walked down the aisle. The man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

Jaehyun let out a muffled scream as Johnny picked up his pace, pounding into him, thankful the elders tongue was down his throat or the moment would have definitely been ruined by a wailing kid. 

"You're so fucking perfect." Johnny breathed against Jaehyun's lips, his free hand resting on his husband's hips, keeping him in place. "I love you so much."

"I love you t- Ah-!" Jaehyun's eyes widened as Johnny's hand clamped down over his mouth. _Fuck_. 

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Johnny growled. He was really getting into it and there was no way he was getting out of this bed until he had come in Jaehyun's ass. "Little whore can't help himself, huh?"

Jaehyun let out a little whimper; it drove him wild when Johnny demeaned him like that. He knew he was probably too old to be getting off on being called a whore, but...

He tried to whisper an apology but Johnny's hand was so fucking big he felt like he was being smothered, so he just gave into it, eyes rolling back in his head as Johnny fucked into him. 

Jaehyun was in heaven, body going into overdrive as Johnny unlaced their fingers to stroke his cock, his other hand still firmly over Jaehyun's mouth, stopping him from making any noises, despite the fact he wanted to cry out his husbands name over and over. It felt like forever since they had done this, family life taking its toll on their sex life, which is why he savoured these moments even more than he would have when they were younger and able to fuck whenever and wherever they wanted. 

"Babe...I'm-" Johnny grunted, trying his hardest to hold on because Jaehyun was so warm wrapped around him, he felt so fucking good, but- He couldn't. "I'm-"

Jaehyun's hips bucked off of the bed as Johnny painted his walls white - as he filled him up with barely any warning. It was a sensation he had longed for, but something the two of them had been extra careful about, not wanting another accidental pregnancy while they were still getting used to being parents. But now...he didn't care. He wanted his bump back. He wanted to give Johnny another baby. He wanted their family to grow. 

He let out a muffled moan as Johnny pumped his cock, hips still rocking into him slowly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His fingers fisted in the bedsheets, desperate for something to hold onto, something to ground him as he finally climaxed. He screwed his eyes shut, biting down on his tongue as he tried his very hardest not to cry out. 

"Fuck!" Instead it was Johnny that cried out as Jaehyun clamped down around his already hypersensitive cock without any warning. It was his own fault; really, it wasn't exactly like Jaehyun could tell him that he was close, but- Holy fuck. He buried his face in Jaehyun's neck, finally getting go of his husbands face as the two of them came down from their orgasms. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist as he sighed contentedly, keeping him in place, acting like a plug. He really did want another baby, that wasn't something he had just said in the heat of the moment.

"That was amazing." He whispered, nose nuzzling against Johnny's cheek, urging the elder to turn and look at him. "Making babies is fun."

Johnny chuckled lowly, pecking Jaehyun on the lips as he let his eyes fall shut. He could more than happily fall asleep right here, nuzzled into the love of his life, completely ignoring the mess Jaehyun had made between the two of them. It wouldn't be the first time they'd both passed out covered in come. 

"You really meant that, then?"

"Course...is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Johnny smiled that one dopey smile Jaehyun loved so much. "I would be honoured to put another baby in you."

Jaehyun laughed under his breath, pressing another kiss to Johnny's lips. They were really doing this. They were going to have another baby! He couldn't wait. 

"We better get to work, then. I don't mind putting in some extra practice."

Johnny groaned as Jaehyun clenched around his spent cock. "Really? Again?"

Jaehyun shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "Why, can't you handle it, old man?"

"I'm only two years older than you." Johnny pouted. He wasn't even _that_ old. He felt pretty young at heart, actually. He was just...tired. 

"Then you should be able to fuck me again."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. That sounded like a challenge, and he was never one to back down from a challenge. 

He propped himself up on his elbows so he was looming over Jaehyun before pressing a firm kiss to the younger's lips. If Jaehyun wanted to be fucked again then...how could he possibly deny him that? 

"You're insatiable, you know that, right?" They had been together for ten years now, and never once had Johnny's head been turned. How could it possibly be when he had someone as perfect as Jaehyun back home? "How do you plan on getting me hard again, huh? You gonna put on a little show for me? You know how much you love being centre of attention."

Jaehyun moaned lowly as Johnny got back in the mood, sucking a dark red mark into his neck. Maybe they'd both be wearing polo neck jumpers tomorrow. He didn't even care that they were going to be absolutely shattered got Mark's birthday party. They needed this. _He_ needed this.

"Right there, baby." Jaehyun's fingers gripped into Johnny's hair as the elder latched onto a particularly sensitive spot just above his collar bones, hips rocking, muscles contracting as he tried to bring his husbands cock back to life. "I want you so bad."

"Such a little whore." Johnny licked a strip up Jaehyun's neck, stopping just behind his ear so he could nibble on the pierced lobe. "Just can't get enough, can you? Tell me how bad you want my cock. I need that filthy mouth of yours to get me going if you want me to f-"

"Daddy?"

Johnny froze as a voice came from behind the door. Fuck.

Jaehyun groaned, muscles relaxing as he sank into the bed. Great. That was their night ruined.

"I think Jellybean wants you."

"Maybe..." Johnny whispered, as quietly as he possibly could. "If I ignore h-"

"Daddy!" This time the call of Johnny's name was followed by a bashing on their bedroom door. "Can't sleep!"

Johnny cursed under his breath, there was no way he was getting out of this, was there? Thank god he wasn't hard yet.

He lifted himself off of Jaehyun, throwing the younger a sad smile at the little whimper he made as he pulled out. He would love to stay and fuck his husband into the mattress, obviously, but duty called.

"I'll be back soon."

Jaehyun smiled softly, watching on as his husband cleaned up his stomach before shimmying into a pair of boxers. He knew that wouldn't be the case, but he honestly didn't mind. Of course he wanted to lose it at the hands of Johnny again, and of course he wanted to be stuffed full with come in the hope of having another baby, but he had to put his current baby first - the one who was probably standing outside of their door with The Tiger who Came to Tea in hand, desperate for it to be read aloud for the fourth time that night.

"Don't rush back. Go be the best Daddy ever." Jaehyun giggled as Johnny kissed him on the forehead. "I'll lie here with my legs in the air hoping your little swimmers do their magic."

Johnny twisted his nose at the phrasing. "Please never call them that again." He leaned in for another quick kiss, unable to help himself. "Love you."

Jaehyun's fingers ghosted over his taught stomach, wondering if maybe something was taking place already. He wasn't even sure how long it took for those little guys to really get up in him... Who knew, maybe nine months from now he'd have another tiny baby him his arms.

He felt himself blush a little at the thought - the thought of them adding to their already perfect family. The thought that Johnny wanted to have more kids with him. The thought that his husband loved him so much they wanted to create another tiny little life together.

He watched on as Johnny threw a t-shirt on, before opening their bedroom door to scoop up the toddler in his arms.

Fucking adorable.

Jaehyun's fingers danced around his navel for a second or two more, hoping to cast some sort of fertility spell, before rolling onto his side to settle down to sleep. It's not like Johnny would be back anytime soon, he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in the morning to the man sprawled out in the tiny single bed with their baby fast asleep in his arms. It wouldn't be the first time.

He smiled softly to himself, hand splayed across his stomach as he nuzzled into the pillows before whispering the words he knew he didn't have to say aloud to Johnny.

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i'm so sorry for the ending but i promise the series will be following soon! ;; once this fic is no longer anon i'll post the first chapter!


End file.
